Alice and an Old Schoolmate
by xxXSarah-Elizabeth-CullenXxx
Summary: What happens when Alice is out shopping and runs into a guy she went to school with a few years ago before moving to Forks with the rest of the Cullen's? FIND OUT!


**I love writing one shots so I'm adding another to my collection. Hope you like it! It's Alice out shopping by herself! **

I was practically bouncing in my seat I was so excited. Bella and Edward were going to be coming home from their three week vacation in a few hours. Don't get me wrong I love my other "siblings": but Bella had to be my favorite sister because she had no fashion sense and it was fun dressing her up.

"Miss Cullen?" I look up and around for who had called my name. I see that it's a boy we went to school with years ago back when we lived in Minnesota a good 10 years before we went to Forks. Shoot how did I not see this coming! The last time I saw this guy I was suppose to be 18 and that was 10 years ago!

"I'm sorry?" I say trying my best to look confused. Ha I knew this was going to work as vision of him saying sorry I thought I knew you flashed in my mind.

"Alice Cullen?" He asked again he looked a little scared and his voice shook as he spoke. "It's me Damian, from high school?"

"Well Damian I'm really sorry but my name is Mary Brandon. And I'm in high school right now." Best use my human birth name in this particular situation. I try very hard not to look Damian in the eye because of all our features humans always seem to remember our eye color well.

"Oh. Please forgive me. I thought you were someone I knew for school…" He still doesn't seem convinced. Best text Edward and have him call me.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_ Ha right on cue.

"Please excuse me its my dad." I say holding up a finger. "Hey Dad!"

"Huh? Alice what's going on? You were supposed to be home an hour ago." Edward demanded. I could hear that he was worried but really I'm an hour late that's hardly an end of the world scenario.

"Sorry Daddy but I was running late then I ran into this guy Damian who thought I was somebody he went to high school with." I explained in a 'DO YOU SEE WHAT I'M SAYING KIND OF THING'.

"Oooh…. Got it anyway your mother is worried sick and your sister has been waiting to use the car so you need to get home right now." Leave it to Edward to play the part of a father better than anybody else.

"But dad I haven't even gone to Bella's yet can't Rose just drive mom's car?" I whined trying to make it sound more convincing. I looked over at Damian and smiled apologetically. He was still looking at me like he didn't really buy my conversation with my "father".

"Fine I'll be home in an hour happy?" I didn't wait for a response just snapped my phone shut and turn to Damian. "Sorry about that my Dad is a little over protective." I explain in my sweet innocent 'I'm only 16 years old' voice.

"it's fine. I sweat you look just like Alice Cullen it's uncanny." He repeats. Will He never give it up? Hmmm think Alice think, there has to be a way out of this. Scan the future silly…..got it.

"Did you say Alice?" I whisper again trying to seem shocked. I was going to hit this performance right on the nail.

"Yeah. She could be your identical twin." He states as if he has caught me in a lie.

"Where did you say you knew her from?" I ask again in a low voice.

"High school in Rockford Montana. Why do you know her?" He asks with a small triumphant grin on his face.

"I think she is my sister…. But she can't be the courts said that we wouldn't be able to contact each other after mom gave us up." I mummer, while trying to make it seem like I was talking more to myself than to him.

"Wait what?" He is now very confused. Ha! That's what you get for trying to get me to confess to being the same girl.

"After my Biological father died mom went into a depression and gave me and my older sister up. Alice was adopted right away but I was sent to Washington because the courts in Alabama didn't want us together. So then the Brandon's adopted me and I've been trying to get a hold of Alice for years now." I was such a good liar I almost believed myself. If it weren't for the fact that I was a vampire I could have been a great actress.

"Oh well I guess that makes sense she did have quite a large family. And they did all claim to be adopted. Well then I'm very sorry that I mistook you, however I am happy to have helped you know where to look for your sister. Granted this was ten years ago but Alice was going off to Yale the last time I spoke with her. Here…" Damian had bought the lie hook line and sinker. She started digging around in his wallet. "This is her card with her e-mail and phone number on it why don't you give her a call."

Uh how am I supposed to call myself? Come on now Alice think this is very important. I'll call Jasper and ask to speak to Alice he'll know better than to ask questions but to just play along. I reach out and take the card and pretend to call my number and instead call Jazz.

"Hello?" He answers after the first ring.

"Hi is Alice there?" I ask while smiling at Damian who gives me a thumbs up.

"…No I'm sorry she's not in can I take a message?" Jazz asks sounding slightly amused. Best tell him the story so I don't need to practically spell it out for him over the phone.

"Yes this is her sister Mary and I ran into a friend of hers from high school who helped me get in touch." I explain trying to sound excited rather than nervous.

"Oh I didn't know Alice had a sister." He sounds like he gets it now but better safe than sorry.

"Yes after our dad died our mom gave us up so we got separated. Would you mind having her call me when she gets in?" I ask, "tell her Mary Brandon called."

"Of course. I'm Jasper by the way your… ummm…. brother in law." He says letting out a small chuckle.

"Well it will be very nice to meet you. Thanks for your help. Good bye." I let out a sigh. This is about to be over then I can go home and play dress up Bella!

"Well did you talk to her?" Damian asks looking rather excited.

I sigh and shake my head. "No but I spoke to her husband. She's at work right now."

His face falls slightly. Oh lord he thought that by helping restore my little sister to me that I would fall in love with him! Oh puh-lease Jazz is the only one for me.

"Well at least you know she's happy and now you two will be able to get together." He can't even hide his disappointment. How pathetic I didn't return you silly obsession then what makes you think I'd return it now?

"Yes well thank you so much for your help but I'd better be going home. My dad will want to know about what's happened." I smile at him and start walking toward my car. Thank God we bought a new car after the move.

"No problem Mary anytime." He smiles and walks into the mall.

Wow talk about dodging bullets, how can one afternoon bring about so much entertainment? Oh I can't wait to tell Emmet he's going to be so mad I didn't call him and use him as an actor!

I climb into the car already thinking of what I'm going to say to the family and how hard we will all be laughing.

**I know it's a lame ending but come on you know it's funny. And I always found it hard to believe that if you live forever you never run into somebody from you past. Anyway thanks for reading feel free to review and tell me I'm awful for that ending or whatever! :D**


End file.
